


Boss

by heeroluva



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs takes a bullet for Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twilightfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightfire/gifts).



Tony heard the bang before he even registered that the man held a gun. But Gibbs had noticed, Gibbs who had thrown himself in front of Tony at the last possible second, Gibbs who bleeding out on the floor as the gunman got away. Tony couldn’t bring himself to care as he put pressure on the wound.

“Boss, Gibbs. Stay with me. Don’t do this. Don’t you dare die on me,” Tony ordered as much begged, but he knew from experience that the damage was bad, the blood loss was too much even if help had been closer. He didn’t notice that tears streaming down his face, didn’t notice when his pleading broke off into sobs.

Gibbs raised a hand to Tony’s cheek, giving him a small sad smile. “Not your fault, Tony. My choice. Take care of them for me. You’re the boss now.” His hand fell away and his eyes closed. The breath left his lungs and he didn’t draw another.

Tony shock his head wildly in denial in grief, gathering Gibbs body to his, not believing that he was gone. He didn’t acknowledge the others when they arrived, wouldn’t let go of Gibbs. Couldn’t let go of him. With a small prick of a needle they took the choice from him, sending him into unwelcomed darkness.


End file.
